Seven sins
by Kura Tsukiyomi
Summary: L'Orgueil, l'Envie, la Gourmandise, la Paresse, la Luxure, l'Avarice...Si les histoires de Rin, Len, Luka, Meiko, Miku, Gakupo et Kaito ne se limitaient pas qu'à une chanson ? Daughter of evil, Enbizaka no Shitateya, Epicurean Daughter of evil, Gift From the Princess Who brought Sleep, Madness of Duke Venomania, Judgement of Corruption. La colère n'existe pas encore.
1. Daughter of Evil

**Salut à tous ! Merci d'avoir choisi le produit qui agit 24/24 heures, pour nettoyer et lessiver votre parquet !**

**Roooh, ça va, je rigole...Enfin je reformule : merci d'avoir choisi de lire cette fiction pour mon premier chapitre, l'orgueil ^^**

******Bonne nouvelle: J'ai même pas fait de OOC (pour une fois) !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas de page ?**

* * *

Seven Sins

The Pride-Rin Kagamine

Daughter (saga) of Evil

La belle rose jaune se détacha de sa tige pour être saisie avec délicatesse par les doigts fins d'un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds attachés en catogan. Il laissa ses yeux plonger dans la beauté de la fleur. Elle était belle avec des éclats magnifiques. Incomparable. Mais elle avait trop d'épines.

Il sursauta légèrement quand une voix aiguë retentit dans le château, s'élevant dans le ciel, provoquant une excitation soudaine chez les serviteurs qui se mirent à courir dans tous les sens.

- COMMENT CA, VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS PAYER LES IMPÔTS ?

Len releva la tête et se précipita dans le luxueux château, montant les marches de marbre blanc deux à deux, courant à perdre haleine. Il fourra la rose dans la poche de sa veste, en compagnie d'une autre fleur de la même espèce, mais rouge.

La lourde porte d'ébène s'entrebâilla, laissant se faufiler l'adolescent qui tentait de ne pas se faire remarquer.

La vision d' une dame vêtue de rouge s'offrit à lui; elle inclinait légèrement la tête vers le sol, soumise à la princesse qui se tenait devant elle.

La princesse Rin soupira et la pointa soudainement du doigt, agitant frénétiquement son éventail de plumes de paon.

Ses cheveux libres tombaient sur les épaules et les pans de sa robe semblaient scintiller.

Tantôt le jaune, tantôt le noir apparaissait, une étoffe se superposant à l'autre, à peine translucide, laissant voir la faible clarté du tissu de soie qui s'effaçait sous chaque contexture de qualité.

Rin soupira et lâcha finalement, avec une pointe de colère et d'orgueil :

- Je vous préviens, je les veux ce soir avant le coucher du soleil ! Sinon, vous aurez vite affaire à moi !

Len arriva enfin aux côtés de sa sœur jumelle qui lui lança un regard indifférent.

Enfin, à son égard, elle adressa une petite phrase.

- Saa ! hizamazuki nasai !

Le serviteur baissa les yeux. Il savait très bien ce que cette phrase signifiait. Depuis qu'elle avait eu droit à des cours de japonais, la princesse ne pouvait se passer de dire au moins trois phrases de cette langue étrangère par jour.

Sa signification était simple : « Bien ! Maintenant, agenouille-toi ! »

Aussi le garçon s'exécuta-t-il.

Enfin, la jeune fille lui fit signe de relever la tête.

- C'est l'heure du goûter, rit la jeune fille, accompagne-moi au jardin, mon serviteur préféré !

Sur ce, elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers la sortie, suivie de la belle dame de vermeil.

Len attrapa un plateau d'argent ciselé et y plaça des vivres au passage, prenant garde à ne pas retarder sa jumelle.

La courtisane habillée de rouge gémit en les suivant.

- Mais, princesse, je ne peux payer ! Laissez-moi un peu de temps, je vous en supplie !

Pour toute réponse, l'adolescente courut dans les jardins, entraînant son plaisant jumeau derrière elle, longeant talus, bassins et haies taillées.

Elle s'assit gracieusement sous l'ombre d'un arbre, prenant le temps nécessaire pour ordonner les plis de sa magnifique robe.

Len baissa lentement les yeux, puis sourit à la princesse qui écoutait déjà les gazouillis des oiseaux. Il le savait, elle adorait cet endroit.

Le jeune homme saisit un verre de cristal dans lequel il versa une eau pure où se reflétaient les éclats du soleil.

La princesse lui offrit un sourire radieux et prit le verre sans toucher à son contenu. Elle le boirait après avoir mangé son goûter que le jeune homme ne tarda pas à découper en fines tranches.

Elle en porta une à sa bouche, dégustant la douce saveur de la gourmandise tout en égarant ses yeux dans les fleurs somptueuses du verger.

Son regard s'arrêta sur la dame vermillon qui reprit aussitôt.

- Votre altesse, geignit la courtisane, nous n'avons pas les moyens de payer, mon enfant est tombé malade il y a peu de temps, j'ai dû tout dépenser pour le faire soigner !

- Meiko, fit Rin, il me semble avoir précisé que la discussion était close, soupira la princesse.

- Mais...

La petite Altesse ne la laissa pas finir.

Elle saisit son verre et lui jeta le contenu au visage.

D'une voix dure, elle poursuivit.

- Bien, maintenant, à genoux devant moi !

Une larme coula sur la joue déjà trempée d'eau de Meiko. Elle se plia aux ordres, malgré le désespoir envahissant

sa poitrine.

La princesse qu'on eut appelée « fleur maléfique » claqua des doigts. Les gardes royaux encerclèrent alors les jeunes personnes.

- Saisissez-la, bailla la demoiselle avec dédain, en jouant les bouclettes de ses cheveux soyeux.

La courtisane sentit ses jambes défaillir sous son corps quand les soldats l'emportèrent.

Quand tout le monde se fut retiré, la dauphine serra doucement ses bras autour du cou de son frère en souriant, tout en fermant les yeux, comme le font les petits enfants. Elle déposa ensuite un baiser sur la joue de son serviteur puis s'éloigna de son visage en souriant.

Aimerais-tu aller au bord de la mer, Len-senpai ?

Le concerné rougit légèrement, avant de répondre.

- Tous vos désirs sont des ordres, votre Altesse.

- Ce n'est pas un désir mais une proposition !

Le domestique éclata de rire et mima une révérence digne d'un Lord d'Angleterre à l'aide d'un chapeau invisible, qu'il fit tournoyer autour de lui pour le ramener au sol avec un sourire plaisant.

- Sachez, ma reine, que j'accepte avec joie, formula-t-il en simulant un fort accent anglais.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune rose jaune et noire saisit les mains de son compagnon, mima une danse et éclata de rire. Il répondit à sa demande en l'entraînant dans un menuet imaginaire.

Les adolescents montèrent dans le carrosse aux couleurs du Royaume de Rin en chantonnant, sous l'œil interrogatif du cocher.

Les deux jeunes gens se tenaient la main en admirant le paysage qui défilait. La rue, le marché...

Quand le regard outremer de la princesse s'arrêta sur deux êtres.

Kaito, qu'elle aimait depuis toujours. Elle tentait en vain de le séduire. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'aimer les filles, ça expliquait tout !

Par ses yeux étincelants, ses cheveux dorés et son teint pâle, Rin ressemblait à un ange, une sorte de poupée de porcelaine. Elle avait tous les atouts qu'une fille pouvait espérer.

Mais ce jour-là, c'était différent.

Le beau garçon aux cheveux bleu marine tenait la main d'une fille.

La dauphine en sursauta. Cette fille portait une robe vert foncé, ses cheveux noués en deux longues couettes parées d'un ruban émeraude étaient vert clair et ses yeux d'un vert-bleu turquoise.

La fille de vert, quoi !

La princesse sentit son cœur se serrer. Kaito, qu'elle connaissait depuis si longtemps, voilà qu'il l'abandonnait pour une autre ?

Oui, elle était belle, il n'y avait rien à dire, mais pourquoi elle ?

Rin détourna le regard et fit face à son frère qui semblait observer la même scène.

En effet, il semblait choqué que le prince du pays du bleu tienne la main d'une autre. Ses yeux pourtant admiraient discrètement la gracieuse fille d'émeraude. Splendide. Que pouvait-on critiquer d'elle ? Un sourire illuminait son visage doux et laiteux.

Il entendait à peine le ton envoutant de sa douce voix. Il le savait déjà. Il l'aimait.

Enfin, le paysage défila plus vite. Le domestique vit sa maîtresse rougir et baisser les yeux, le regard morne qu'elle perdit dans les plis de sa robe colorée.

Quand la voiture stoppa devant la côte, la princesse calma sa respiration et s'efforça de sourire.

En un instant, elle bondit hors du carrosse et prit la main de son jumeau pour l'entraîner vers le bord de l'eau.

Deux gardes les suivirent prestement, ne les quittant des yeux.

Le garçon au catogan ramassa une bouteille abandonnée sur le sable et sortit une feuille de papier de sa poche, sous les yeux éberlués de la fleur démoniaque.

Il y griffonna une petite phrase pour le mettre dans le récipient qu'il boucha avançant vers la mer, nez au vent, jusqu'à avoir l'eau salée au niveau des genoux.

Le jeune homme confia la petite bouteille à l'immense étendue mouvante.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu fais ça, Len, qu'est-ce-que c'est ?

L'adressé lui fit un petit sourire :

- C'est un rituel que je pratique chaque fois que je vais à la mer.

- Et ?

- Je prends une bouteille, je mets un vœu dedans et je la mets à l'eau. La légende dit que la mer réalise les souhaits.

La dauphine soupira.

- Vraiment, tu es diligent...Il n'y a aucune chance que quelque-chose comme ça réalise tes vœux.

Len tourna la tête vers sa sœur.

- Est-ce-que ma princesse...Voudrait essayer ?

La concernée croisa les bras et ferma les yeux et prit un air faussement désintéressé.

- Une chose aussi banale ne vaut même pas la peine que je l'essaie.

Le blondinet baissa les yeux et perdit son sourire.

Rin s'en rendit compte immédiatement et se maudit d'avoir été aussi peu chaleureuse.

-Enfin, je veux dire...N'est-ce pas toi qui réalise tous mes vœux, Len ?

Le jeune homme releva les yeux et la dévisagea. Enfin, un sourire s'arqua sur ses lèvres.

L'adolescente suivit son frère dans les vagues, ne prêtant pas attention à sa robe qui se mouillait et devenait lourde tant elle se chargeait d'eau.

Elle scruta les nuages et contempla le visage de son serviteur.

Il était identique au sien. Beaucoup trop. Elle se rappelait des rares jeux d' il y avait trois ans, consistant à se faire confondre avec Len, à qui elle cédait la place de princesse.

Quand un domestique l'avait confondue avec son frère, elle avait détaché ses cheveux et souri pour déclarer « Saa ! hizamazuki nasai ! ».

Elle adorait ces moments là.

Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de se décider à demander à son frère :

- Et...Qu'est-ce-que tu souhaites comme ça à chaque fois ?

Len sourit de plus belle et répondit avec humour.

- Je souhaite que la poitrine de mademoiselle devienne énorme !

- QUOI ?

L'adolescent éclata de rire.

- Je plaisantais.

Enfin, il reprit son sérieux, laissant un sourire flotter sur ses lèvres.

- ça a toujours été de rendre ma princesse heureuse.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux, répondit la princesse, reste toujours avec moi, parce-que les moment où je suis le plus heureuse sont les moments où tu es avec moi.

Len ferma les yeux et entonna :

_Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai  
Unmei wakatsu aware na futago  
Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba  
Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru  
_

Les jumeaux admirèrent le soleil couchant et décidèrent de retourner au château.

En chemin, à la lumière des lampions portés par des enfants qui dansaient, Rin reconnut la fille de vert qui dansait joyeusement avec le prince du bleu, qui finit par l'embrasser amoureusement.

Une fois de plus, elle baissa les yeux et contint sa colère, son dégoût et son désespoir.

Quand elle entra dans son palais, elle courut vers sa chambre, ne prêtant attention à sa robe encore mouillée qui l'entravait.

La jeune fille monta les escaliers en courant, manquant plusieurs fois de tomber, quand elle parvint à sa chambre. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle et se jeta sur son lit pour enfouir sa tête sous son oreiller moelleux. Enfin, elle éclata, tel un orage d'été, libérant ses émotions.

Bientôt la porte s'ouvrit doucement sur Len, qui n'osait dire quoi que ce soit.

L'adolescent s'approcha du lit somptueux et caressa les doux cheveux de sa sœur, qui ne savait plus s'arrêter de pleurer. Le domestique serra la princesse contre lui et déposa un baiser sur son front.

Rin se blottit contre le torse de son jumeau et ferma les yeux.

Quand elle releva les yeux vers son frère, rougis par tant de larmes, les sanglots avaient cessé, mais ses joues étaient trempées.

- Je voudrais tant que cette fille meure...

Len baissa les yeux. Cette fille, la femme aux cheveux verts, pourquoi en était-il tombé amoureux ?

Il essuya une larme de sa sœur et lui déposa un nouveau baiser sur le front.

Enfin, il lui sourit et répondit.

- Votre demande sera accomplie demain, ma reine.

Le jeune homme sortit de la chambre et quitta le château, vérifiant que sa dague était, comme d'habitude, accrochée à sa ceinture.

La grande voie était, comme d'habitude, vide. Le pavé était toujours aussi dur et blanc, identique à celui sur lequel il sautillait légèrement quand il était encore enfant. Quand il était encore avec Rin, qu'ils n'étaient pas encore séparés. Mais chaque pas que faisait l'adolescent était de plus en plus dur à faire. Enfin, il quitta le centre-ville pour retourner à la place où il les avait vus.

Pourquoi ? Parce-qu'il avait juré. Parce-qu'elle était sa sœur, qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait la protéger. Sinon son vœu ne serait pas exaucé. Elle ne serait jamais heureuse.

La place. Le prince du bleu n'était plus là, mais la fille de vert, si. Personne n'était là à part elle. Eux. Len l'aimait. De tout son cœur.

Seulement, il glissa dans le noir et planta la lame effilée dans le dos de la fille de vert dont il ne connaîtrait sans doute jamais le nom. Il vit ses yeux turquoise vitreux, son sourire mourant et malgré tout, il ne fit que l'aimer encore plus. Quelques minutes avant de trépasser, la jolie fille mit la main sur sa plaie et la porta doucement à la joue du jeune homme dont les yeux se noyèrent. Il la serra contre lui et pleura. Puis, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, lui adressa la parole :

- Tu sais, je n'aimais pas Kaito. Mon vrai sourire, c'était quand je t'ai vu dans le carrosse, avec la princesse...Je suis désolée mais le plan est en marche. La révolution va éclater. Pardon. Mon nom est Miku... et toi ?

Le jeune homme resta silencieux. Les doigts fins de la fille de vert serrèrent son vêtement.

- S'il te plaît, donne moi ton nom...C'est tout ce que je veux savoir...Juste ce que je voulais depuis que je t'ai vu...

L'adolescent balbutia.

- Je...Je m'appelle Len.

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Il connaissait à peine son nom qu'il la tuait.

-Tu sais, Len, reprit Miku, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, j'avais prévu de mourir ainsi, et en imaginant que tu ne m'aie pas tuée, je n'aurai pas pu tenir encore longtemps avec Kaito. Alors si je pouvais te dire quelque chose, ce serait...

Elle se blottit contre Len, qui pleura un peu plus fort, se recroquevillant contre celle qu'il aimait.

- Merci.

Et son âme s'envola enfin. Quelques larmes s'écrasèrent sur la robe de Miku, à qui le jeune homme ferma délicatement les yeux.

Le domestique glissa la main dans la poche de sa veste et en ressortit la rose rouge. Il la mit dans les mains fines de la fille de vert et imprima un bref baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'éloigner.

Il rentra au palais. Il poussait la lourde porte quand il vit sa sœur dévalant les escaliers.

- Len ! Où étais-tu ? Je t'ai cherché partout, j'ai eu...

Elle ne finit pas. Son serviteur était couvert de sang.

Len sourit.

-J'ai dû te surprendre...Je suis désolé.

Il se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il la tutoyait depuis qu'il était enfant.

- Len...

La princesse se jeta dans les bras de son frère, fermant les yeux, sans dire un mot. Pas un sourire n'illumina son visage. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait réussi qu'à le blesser.

* * *

Le soleil filtra à travers la vitre. Le blondinet se releva, s'habilla et s'assit sur son lit. Au coin de sa chambre, sur une petite table, était posé un journal, qu'il saisit et déplia.

A la première page était le portrait de Miku, avec l'annonce de sa mort, suivie d'un article.

Le chagrin de Len revint, puissant et vide comme un chaos.

L'après midi arrivait à grands pas. Pourtant, tout allait mal. Miku avait en effet tout prévu. La Révolution était là. Une armée entière était en bas, dans la cour. Non pas celle de Rin, mais bien celle de la Révolution.

Len posa la main sur la vitre de la fenêtre et reconnut Meiko, la belle courtisane, mais, c'était une armure de rouge qu'elle portait, contrairement à sa belle robe d'antan. Le prince du bleu était également présent.

La foule était tremblante de rage, n'attendant que l'apparition de la princesse.

Rin se présenta à peine à travers la vitre, pour être huée par la meute.

Déjà, l'armée tentait d'enfoncer le grand portail. Puis la porte immense du palais.

Le domestique regarda d'un œil morne les serviteurs de la princesse qui s'enfuyaient.

Rin les attendait. Patiemment. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi calme que quand elle attendit la mort, ce jour-là.

Mais les paroles du jeune homme lu revinrent. Sa promesse lui revint. Son amour envers sa sœur lui revint.

L'adolescent entraîna la princesse vers la chambre, enleva sa veste et sa chemise, les donna à Rin et lui offrit ses vêtements, tandis qu'il enfilait la robe royale de sa sœur.

Les larmes glissèrent sur le visage de la jeune fille qui serra son frère contre elle, le suppliant de ne pas faire cela. Len détacha ses cheveux.

Avant que tout ne tourne au cauchemar, il chanta le dernier couplet.

_Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai  
Unmei wakatsu aware na futago  
Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba  
Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru_

_Je suis une princesse, _

_Tu es un fugitif, _

_Pitoyables jumeaux séparés par le destin_

_Si le sang qui coule dans tes veines est maléfique_

_Alors le mien l'est aussi _

Le garçon à la robe poussa sa sœur dans une armoire tandis que la femme en rouge entrait dans la pièce.

Il éclata d'un rire jaune en reconnaissant Meiko, la belle courtisane.

- Princesse Rin, lança la guerrière, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Vous serez guillotinée demain à quinze heures. Sur ce...

La femme en armure claqua des doigts.

- « Saisissez-la »

Les gardes prirent le pauvre garçon par les bras tandis qu'il lançait son regard vers l'armoire, où Rin pleurait silencieusement, contemplant son frère qui lui souriait mélancoliquement.

* * *

A quinze heures précises, le cortège était devant la place et en descendit la princesse, toujours vêtue de sa belle robe jaune et noire.

Sans adresser un regard au peuple qui le huait, Len monta les marches de bois qui le conduisaient à l'échafaud.

Bientôt, quand le jeune homme fut couché sur la bascule et que sa tête fut calée sur la lunette, son regard se perdit dans la foule.

Un sourire illuminait le visage de Len, qui contemplait une personne, dans la foule, une personne capuchonnée.

Une fille dont les cheveux blonds avaient été soigneusement attachés en catogan, au regard bleu inquiet, le fixait intensément.

Elle se força de répondre au sourire de son frère, mais la lame tomba.

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes qui dévalèrent ses joues.

La foule hurla de joie, tandis qu'elle se laissa tomber au sol. Elle pleura à grands flots, ignorant le monde qui l'entourait. Le peuple était bien trop heureux pour faire attention à un garçon qui pleure.

Rin sentait encore le parfum de son frère dans ses vêtements qu'il portait encore la veille. Elle le sentait encore trop proche pour qu'il quitte ce monde.

Un homme sur la guillotine attrapa la tête de « la princesse » par les cheveux et hurla de joie, tandis que la jeune fille ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer.

Elle serra entre ses mains, de toutes ses forces, cette petite bouteille dont elle allait bientôt se servir...

* * *

Sur la plage, près du port, une fille attendait. La légende de la mer y fut racontée. Si l'on met un vœu dans une bouteille et qu'on la lui confie, le vœu sera réalisé.

Rin ferma les yeux et se remémora la chanson de son frère défunt. Sa signification.

_Vous êtes ma princesse je ne suis qu'un serviteur  
Destins divisés, pitoyables jumeaux  
Pour vous protéger, pour cela,  
Je deviendrais maléfique._

L'ancienne princesse rattacha ses cheveux et déboucha sa bouteille. Elle parvint à murmurer en souriant :

-Tu le faisais toujours, alors écoute-moi...

Elle lit son vœu à voix haute.

-Je veux juste que vienne une autre vie, et qu'on redevienne jumeaux.

Elle reboucha la bouteille et la posa sur les flots.

Elle la laissa partir au loin.

Loin.

Elle serra les doigts contre sa veste et sentit quelque-chose à l'intérieur de sa poche. Elle en sortit une magnifique rose jaune, dont les épines étaient tombées.

Elle pleura encore puis attendit de se calmer. Attendit que le soleil se couche.

Quand elle crut le revoir et réussit à sourire pour de vrai.

Il n'était plus habillé en princesse, ses cheveux étaient coiffés comme à son habitude, en une courte queue de cheval.

Un sourire aux lèvres, elle se détacha les cheveux où elle plaça la rose et décida de recommencer depuis le début.

Attendre la prochaine vie.

* * *

**Et voilàààà ! **  
** J'espère que ça vous a plu, et même si ce n'est pas le cas, vous pouvez reviewer, histoire que je voie mes erreurs ^^  
**

**On se retrouve au prochain péché ?  
**

**Indice: ce sera Luka Megurine, avec l'Envie de Enbizaka no Shitateya !  
**


	2. Enbizaka no Shitateya

**Salut à tous ! Je sais, j'ai vraiment tardé à écrire ce péché, mais bon...Rien que la chanson, c'est long...Alors l'histoire...  
**

**Bon, c'est parti pour Enbizaka no Shitateya ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

_The Envy_

_Enbizaka no Shitateya  
_

_C'était dans la ville d'Enbizaka que vivait Luka. Une femme d'une beauté surprenante, éblouïssant chacun de ses clients par toutes les vertus qu'une femme devait posséder. Elle les avait._

_Elle tenait son échope de couturière depuis près de deux ans. _

_On parlait beaucoup d'elle dans la ville entière pour son travail rapide et excellent._

_En un mot, elle était parfaite..._

_Ou presque._

_La jeune femme attendait jour et nuit son mari, qui, ne rentrait même plus chez lui pour venir la voir._

_C'est pour cela que l'envie s'empara d'elle..._

* * *

Le soleil se levait à peine quand la lumière du jour éclaira une belle femme aux longs cheveux roses, aux grands yeux bleu clair et au kimono à peine plus foncé que sa chevelure.

Elle reprisait un long et élégant kimono rose vif, assise sur le tatami de la boutique.

C'est à peine si la jeune couturière clignait des yeux tant elle était concentrée. Les ciseaux aiguisés coupèrent le dernier fil de soie de son ouvrage.

Elle chanta.

_Mais je dois me concentrer sur mon travail_

_Je dirige mes cheveux d'une seule main_

_Ces ciseaux, je les tiens de ma mère_

_Plus on les aiguise mieux ils coupent_

Enfin, elle termina la broderie rouge sur le vêtement rose.

Le carillon tinta, annonçant la venue d'un client.

Ce fut une jeune fille aux cheveux verts qui entra dans la boutique.

-Bonjour, Luka, commença-t-elle d'une voix enjouée, je viens voir comment tu progresses pour le kimono...

La couturière lui sourit et plia le vêtement qu'elle tendit à son amie d'enfance. Celle-ci poussa un petit cri de stupéfaction.

- Je ne te l'ai demandé qu'hier en milieu de journée ! Et tu l'as déjà taillé, batii, cousu !..

La jeune fille s'interrompit, remit une mèche de ses cheveux verts derrière son oreille et fronça les sourcils.

-Tu n'as quand même pas travaillé toute la nuit ?

Luka éclata d'un rire cristallin.

- je ne peut rien te cacher...

Gumi prit un ton plaintif.

- Si tu travailles toutes les nuits, un jour tu vas tomber morte de fatigue !

La rosune haussa les épaules.

- J'en ai fait beaucoup et je suis toujours vivante, tu vois...Je sais très bien que ton métier de geisha est difficile, je ne fais jamais attendre les geishas! Encore moins ma meilleure amie qui plus est !

La geisha en question grogna un peu et interrogea Luka.

-Est-ce-que je peux me changer ici, si ça ne te dérange pas ?

La couturière aquiesça et rangea son matériel.

Gumi revint dans la salle magnifiquement parée du kimono qu'elle venait de se faire confectionner, un obi bleu ciel serré à la taille, serré et noué dans le dos. Sublime.

Luka la complimenta sur sa grâce et les deux jeunes filles sortirent dans les entrailles d'Enbizaka.

La foule prenait place sur le marché où la rosune entreprenait d'aller quand elle le vit.

Lui.

Il marchait tranquillement, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres, les yeux rieurs. A ses côtés était une fille aux courts cheveux châtain clair, portant un élégant kimono rouge vif.

Elle souriait également et le serra dans ses bras.

Il lui caressa les cheveux et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

Kaito.

En reconnaissant son époux avec une autre fille, Luka détourna le regard.

Ainsi ne l'aimait-il plus ?

Gumi tapota l'épaule de la rosune, avant de s'excuser:

- Je dois aller danser dans une maison noble, il ne faut surtout pas que j'arrive en retard ! Je te paierai quand je rentrerai !

Luka se contenta de sourire malicieusement.

La geisha poussa un profonD soupir et disparut dans la masse humaine.

Les yeux bleus pur de la couturière se mirent à chercher Kaito et sa compagne. Mais ils s'étaient déjà volatilisés.

Devant l'étalage de riz ne cessait de frétiller une jeune fille blonde dont les longs cheveux blonds étaient attachés en une couette sur le côté de la tête.

La rosune reconnut rapidement Neru, la marchande de riz et de poisson.

Elle lui acheta deux gnatostomes aquatiques (NDLA: des poissons) rouges et blancs et deux bols de riz.

Neru plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune couturière en lui tendant ses achats.

- On dirait que quelque chose ne va pas, Luka-chan, fit-elle avec un once d'inquiétude dans la voix.

L'adressée trouva multiples excuses, se hâtant de quitter l'étalage avant que la marchande ne trouve vraiment ce qui la contrariait.

Elle échangea par la suite des pousses de soja contre un poisson avec Gakupo, son cousin.

En rentrant chez elle, Luka croisa la fille de rouge.

Elle se contenta de baisser les yeux.

Bientôt, Kaito reviendrait.

Luka sortit des étoffes rouges de son stock en arrivant à sa boutique.

Le carillon tinta.

Gumi entra, fatiguée par sa joutnée.

- J'ai de bonnes nouvelles, réussit-elle à articuler, Yowane Haku, la maîtresse de maison chez qui j'ai dansé a beaucoup apprécié le kimono que tu m'as fait. Elle et trois de ses amies veulent le même pour le mois prochain.

Enfin, la fille aux cheveux verts déposa le paiment de son vêtement sur la tablette de bois et son amie la remercia.

La geisha fit descendre ses yeux vers les mains de l'artisane, prises dans un tissu rouge.

- Tu as encore une commande ?

- Non, je le fais pour moi.

- Je sens que tu vas encore faire une merveille...

Mais déjà, elle ne l'écoutait plus.

Gumi lui souhaita une bonne nuit et s'éclipsa.

Luka chantonna.

_Mais, je dois continuer mon travail_

_Je dirige mes ciseaux d'une seule main_

_Même si mes joues sont mouillées de larmes_

_Je continue de coudre le kimono rouge_

* * *

La jeune femme passa une nouvelle nuit blanche. Kaito lui manquait atrocement.

Pourquoi la laissait-il ?

Qu'est-ce-que cette fille avait de plus qu'elle ?

La tailleuse pleurait en silence, pendant que ses doigts assemblaient, garnissaient, brodaient, reprisaient, défaisaient, refaisaient et perfectionnaient.

Ne prêtant pas attention à la matinée qui défilait, la jeune femme cousut, ajouta du tissu de couleur différente du rouge pur et découpa sans cesse les étoffes colorées.

Gumi entra dans la boutique en poussant violemment la porte, se précipitant dans la salle avec un air apeuré imprimé sur les traits du visage.

- Luka ! C'est horrible !

La rosune manqua de se couper le doigt en sursautant.

Elle s'inquiéta. Son amie était dans l'état particulier que provoque un évènement traumatisant survenant dans sa vie.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? demanda la couturière avec une once d'inquiétude.

-Tous les citadins sont sous le choc, une fille a été assassinée !

Luka tiqua avant de réussir à répondre.

- C'est pas vrai...?

Une larme roula sur la joue de la fille aux cheveux verts.

- C'était une de mes amies...

Puis elle éclata en sanglots.

La couturière abandonna son travail et se précipita vers son amie pour la consoler.

Quand la geisha se fut calmée, elle demeura prostrée, les yeux rouges et boursoufflés.

Elle finit par lui donner son nom. Meiko Sakine.

- On aurait dit qu'elle dormait, conta Gumi à mi-voix, son kimono cachait les taches de sang parce-qu'il était rouge vif...

Aucun doute. C'était elle.

- Pardonne-moi, fit la couturière, j'ai beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui...

„Peut-être que j'aurai une chance de reconquérir Kaito ?" songea la rosune.

Compréhensive, Gumi prit congé.

Luka leva les yeux de son ouvrage et ajouta

- Viens boire le thé demain, recommanda-t-elle à son amie.

Dès que la geisha fut sortie, Luka lança un regard en direction du soleil brûlant.

Peut-être avait elle une chance...

La jeune femme resta quelques minutes sur le seuil d'entrée de sa boutique, à humer l'air frais, quand elle le vit, au mont, à une trentaine de mètres d'elle, Kaito, qui semblait...Détruit.

La disparition de cette Meiko devait le plonger dans une mélancolie profonde...

Elle devinait ses yeux encore rouges à force d'avoir pleuré, baissés sur l'eau claire du bassin au-dessus duquel il se trouvait.

Luka serra les poings. Elle devait y aller.

Le consoler...

Elle avait à peine fait trois pas qu'il était trop tard.

Une adolescente aux longs cheveux verts attachés en deux couettes hautes était déjà aux côtés du jeune homme et tentait de le consoler.

Les larmes aux yeux, la couturière le vit serrer cette fille contre lui.

Elle tomba à terre, désespérée, et ravala ses larmes pour gémir entre ses dents:

- Ah, c'est donc cela, le genre de fille que tu aimes ?

Luka lança un dernier regard au couple avant de partir en courant dans sa boutique.

Elle réfléchit longuement, essayant de se convaincre qu'il n'aimait pas cette fille.

Ce n'est qu'à la tombée de la nuit qu'elle sortit de ses réflexions. Cette fille...Il lui semblait qu'elle tenait son kimono serré par un obi vert...

* * *

Teto marchait rapidement de rue en rue, prenant garde à ne pas froisser son vêtement. Elle avançait à grands pas, impatiente de rentrer chez elle pour retrouver son ami, Rei. Elle passait devant une échope de tailleur quand elle vit que la lumière y était encore allumée. Elle distinguait la silhouette élégante de la couturière qui cousait, coupait, sans relâche, toujours sur le même air.

_Mais, je dois continuer mon travail_

_Je dirige mes ciseaux d'une seule main_

_Même si mes yeux sont gonflés de larmes_

_Je continue de réparer le obi vert._

* * *

Cette fois, la jeune femme avait dormi. Le obi n'avait pas été long à recoudre.

Gumi toqua à la porte de toile et entra lentement tandis que son amie s'éveillait.

- Excuse-moi, fit la geisha, je ne voulais pas te réveiller...

Pour toute réponse, Luka sourit.

Elle mit de l'ordre dans sa coiffure, défit les plis de son kimono et versa du thé dans deux coupelles avant de commencer.

- Je suis contente que tu sois venue.

-Tu avais l'air d'y tenir, répondit gentiment l'adressée en portant le bol brûlant à ses lèvres. Au fai, tu te rappelles du nombre de kimonos que tu as fabriqué pour moi ?

La couturière fixa les yeux au plafond pour réfléchir.

- Une dizaine, je crois...

- Exact. Je suis retournée chez Yowane Haku ave un autre des kimonos de ta fabrication et elle en veut un autre, elle le trouve très raffiné.

- C'était lequel ?

- Le violet, avec le obi vert.

L'expression „obi vert" fit tressaillir la rosune.

- Au fait, reprit la geisha, en venant, j'ai appris qu'un autre meurtre a eu lieu, et ce n'était pas loin d'ici !

- Ah ?

- C'était au bassin, figure toi ! La victime a été tuée par arme blanche et poussée à l'eau. Les hommes qui l'ont repêchée n'ont pas encore retrouvé son obi.

- Ah.

- J'ai vu des paysans la sortir de l'eau, c'était atroce...

- C'était quel genre de fille ?

Gumi ferma les yeux pour se remémorer l'instant où elle l'avait aperçue.

- Euh...Le teint pâle, les yeux turquoise et de très longs cheveux verts. Ils étaient attachés en couettes hautes...

Le silence se fit.

La fille aux cheveux verts le brisa en changeant de sujet.

- Au fait, tu as fini ton kimono ?

Un sourire délicat s'arqua sur les lèvres de Luka.

- Oui, j'ai terminé son obi hier soir.

- Montre-le moi, s'il te plaît !

Une fois de plus, la couturière sourit.

* * *

Elle marchait dans la rue et le revit.

Il était avec une fille. Trop jeune . Elle devait avoir...Quatorze ans ?

Ses cheveux blonds dévalaient ses épaules.

Elle ne cessait de lui sourire.

Luka vit Kaito lui acheter une barette jaune en forme de rose, qu'il plaça dans les cheveux de l'adolescente.

La couturière fronça les sourcils.

* * *

Elle rangeait son matériel de travail. Tissus, patrons, aiguilles, fils, tout.

Elle entonna sa chansonnette, une fois de plus.

_Mais, je dois continuer mon travail_

_Je dirige mes ciseaux d'une seule main_

_Tiens ? Depuis quand mes ciseaux ont-ils cette couleur ?_

_Une fois de plus, je ferai de mon mieux_

* * *

La folie avait pris vie dans son âme. Elle la suivait, cette fille, depuis qu'elle avait quitté Kaito.

De rue en rue, elle prenait garde à ne pas se faire remarquer.

Elle la doubla pour la bousculer.

Meiko tomba à terre et fit face à Luka, qui lui enfonça la lame de ses ciseaux dans le thorax.

Elle contempla son œuvre pendant quelques secondes et disparut.

* * *

Kaito était parti tandis qu'elle était restée sur le pont à contempler l'eau claire.

La couturière était venue sans faire de bruit, lui avait plaqué la main sur le visage de façon à l'empêcher de respirer pour détacher son obi vert, suite à quoi elle lui enfonça les ciseaux dans le coeur avant de la faire basculer par-dessus le pont.

* * *

La gamine ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Luka l'avait suivie et „poignardée" dans le dos afin de lui dérober sa barette jaune.

* * *

_Un kimono rouge vif_

Le vêtement glissa sur la peau douce et nacrée de la rosune qui l'arrangea, prenant garde à ne laisser aucun pli.

_Un obi vert_

Elle l'attacha avec le obi qu'elle noua soigneusement dans son dos.

_Une broche jaune que je place dans mes cheveux_

Elle peigna trois fois sa cheveulure de peur de l'emmêler pour y placer la rose qui maintenait une partie de ses cheveux en chignon, tandis que l'autre partie restait détachée.

_Je suis devenue le genre de fille que tu aimes_

Elle sortit de son échope et s'arrêta sur le pont.

_Alors ?_

Elle le vit à quelques pas d'elle.

_Ne suis-je pas magnifique ?_

Elle s'assura que son reflet lui renvoie bien l'image de la plus belle des femmes qui existent avant d'aller le voir.

* * *

Elle ressortit son matériel de couture. Il lui restait encore à fabriquer les tenues pour Yowane Haku.

Luka poussa un soupir. Elle devait le revoir...

La jeune femme souleva le pan d'une étoffe et découvrit un bras ensanglanté.

Elle le contempla et songea à la journée précédente.

* * *

Elle n'osa prendre la parole. Pourtant, elle se fit violence pour faire le premier pas.

-...Kaito ?

Le jeune homme tourna la tête et la contempla. Elle fit de même.

Enfin. Son époux, voilà qu'il était devant elle et que son regard bleu outremer lui était destiné...

A elle.

Elle se força à reprendre la parole, ne supportant le silence.

- Je suis Luka Megurine, couturière.

Il lui lança un regard doux.

- C'est un réel plaisir que de rencontrer une personne aussi adorable que vous.

C'en fut trop.

Comment osait-il s'adresser à elle comme à une étrangère ? Elle, sa moitié !

Elle ne put le supporter.

Luka lui envoya une pluie de coups de ciseaux au visage et aux bras avant d'emporter son cadavre chez elle.

* * *

_Quelqu'un a assassiné une famille entière de quatre personnes._

Elle rabattit le tissu et entonna:

_Mais, je dois me concentrer sur mon travail_

_Je dirige mes cheveux d'une seule main_

_Ces ciseaux, je les tiens de ma mère_

_Plus on les aiguise mieux ils coupent..._

* * *

_Dans la petite ville d'Enbizaka, les citoyens étaient tétanisés, car on ne sait jamais jusqu'où peut aller un des sept péchés._

_Dans la petite ville d'Enbizaka, il resta une petite pensée pour la famille assassinée..._

* * *

**Et voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu !  
**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:  
**

**Guest:  
Merci, ça me fait plaisir d'être commentée comme ça ^.^ **

**On se retrouve au prochain chapitre, avec la Gourmandise de Meiko (Epicurean Daughter of evil) !  
**


	3. Epicurean Daughter of Evil

Epicurean Daughter of Evil

The Gluttony

C'est une journée semblable aux autres.

Tout est calme autour de mon château. Mais rien qu'à l'intérieur, cela va de soi.

Les domestiques courent dans tous les sens, apportant des plateaux d'argent garnis de poissons, viandes diverses, légumes et desserts sur la table d'ébène devant laquelle je suis assise.

Tant de nourriture encombre ce meuble...

Comme à chaque fois, la personne qui va engloutir tout cela, c'est moi.

Mon nom est Vanika Conchita.

Je suis une personnalité dans le royaume, car autrefois, je tenais compagnie au roi.

On disait de moi que je ne mangeais que des mets extrêmement raffinés.

A présent, je suis moins exigeante.

Je n'avale que la nourriture la plus infecte du monde. Ou la plus étrange.

Deux de mes domestiques se tiennent à mes côtés.

La fille récite les noms des plats de mon repas et le garçon m'informe des plats de résistance et des multiples desserts.

Ce sont mes domestiques favoris :

Rin et Len, deux jumeaux de quatorze ans.

Je ne me lasse jamais de contempler leurs cheveux dorés, leurs yeux bleu azur, et surtout leurs visages si ressemblants.

C'est bien simple, si Len-le garçon ne s'attachait pas le cheveux , je ne pourrais pas les différencier l'un de l'autre.

Mais cette fois, je ne m'attarde pas dans la contemplation. J'ai faim.

Je me jette sur le premier plat sur lequel mon regard passe.

Puis, je mange - non, je dévore.

Tous les repas prévus pour moi sont engloutis en seulement quelques minutes.

J'ai encore faim. Je suis prête à mordre dans l'assiette si c'est pour combler le vide que je ressens dans mon estomac...

Alors les cuisiner préparent un repas.

J'attends impatiemment dans les jardins. Mon ventre me fait souffrir.

Un cuisiner se joint à moi, accompagné de Rin et Len.

-Dame Conchita, commence-t-il en s'inclinant, pardonnez ma faiblesse mais je travaille trop, j'en perds le sommeil. Mon séjour chez vous me fatigue. Je dois retourner chez moi.

Je dévisage l'employé d'un regard las. Il m'ennuie. C'est le huitième à me faire une demande semblable cette semaine.

Bien entendu, je leur ai accordé à tous, sans exception.

Mais celui-ci...ce sera différent.

Kaito, cuisinier aux cheveux étrangement bleu océan, me lance un regard implorant.

Non, c'est décidé. Je ne le laisserai pas partir comme les autres.

Rin et Len ont compris. Ce sont des enfants intelligent, c'est aussi pour cela que les apprécie.

Ils sont gentils et très dociles à mes ordres :

Je les vois décrocher un couteau de leur ceinture et poignarder Kaito en pleine poitrine.

Non, il n'aura pas fini comme les autres.

A midi, je mange encore.

Je bâfre le dégoût inspiré par ma nourriture, donc je mange deux fois plus.

Mais je n'ai pas terminé mon repas :

Le dessert arrive.

C'est bien le plat le plus chargé de ma gourmandise.

Sur le plateau est présenté une chevelure bleu marine et bien entendu, des restes humains.

L'infect et le dégoût sont mes péchés mignons.

Kaito, tu n'auras vraiment pas fini comme les autres.

Pour moi, ce repas est délectable. Je tourne la tête vers Len et lui fais signe de venir vers moi, car « j'ai quelque chose à lui dire ».

Il se penche vers moi.

Approche, Len, viens...

Quand enfin il est assez près de moi, je lui murmure au creux de l'oreille en finissant ma phrase :

-Que je voie quel goût tu as !

M'arrêter après avoir dévoré Kaito m'a redonné faim.

Tous. Je les ai tous mangés.

Rin, Len, mes serviteurs, les cuisiniers, tous.

Mais maintenant, il n'y a plus âme qui vive ici...

Je déambule dans les couloirs tel un fantôme à la recherche d'une personne à effrayer.

Je passe devant un miroir.

J'ai vu quelque chose bouger !

Non. C'était moi. Je cherche toujours une nourriture quelconque.

J'ai faim.

Mais vient un sourire.

Il s'arque lentement sur mes lèvres.

Il y a encore une chose que je n'ai pas mangée.

Pour le repas du soir, je suis la seule à connaître mon propre goût.

Je me suis trompée :

Aujourd'hui n'est pas une journée semblable aux autres...


End file.
